Adi Gallia
“Adi Gallia of Corellia is a Jedi Master and chief negotiator. My parents sincerely wanted an agreement between your government and the rebels. I arrived to finish their work. ” - Adi Gallia (source) Adi Gallia is a Tolotian woman, a Jedi Master during the sunset of the Galactic Republic. Gallia was a member of the Jedi High Council in the years leading up to the Clone Wars, as well as some time after the conflict began. As the daughter of the Corellians, she, however, wore a traditional Tolotian headdress. It is assumed that her distant ancestors had roots in Tolot. As befits a respected member of the High Council, Gallia was an extremely experienced and skilled Jedi of the Order, having successfully completed several important tasks for the benefit of the Galaxy. She played a key role in Stark's Hyperspace War and was the head of the negotiators who tried to try on the warring factions of Malastar. Gallia also participated in the first battle of the Clone Wars, during which she saved many lives. Despite the undoubted art, the master Gallia fell in a battle with Darth Maul and Savage Opress on Florrum. The oppress took the Tolothian by surprise, suddenly hitting her with his horned head and piercing Gaul with a lightsaber. Contents Expand Biography early years “Better to have a few loyal associates than a bunch of fake friends” - Adi Gallia (source) AdiSiri-flashback Adi Gallia and her student, Siri Thachi. Adi Gallia was born on Coruscant in the family of Corellian diplomats six decades before the Battle of Yavin. Her first meeting with the Jedi occurred during negotiations on the planet Lannik, in which her parents participated. Red Iaro attacked the planet when the Gaul family was on it. The life of Adi was saved by the Jedi Lannik Even Piell. Gallia was filled with gratitude to her short savior, and when she found herself sensitive to the Force, she herself also chose the path of the Jedi. The crown of Adi's career was a seat on the Jedi Council, which she entered in 42 BBY. She became the first to know about the suspicious actions of the Trade Federation in external regions, having received information through its channels. Being in close acquaintance with Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, she informed him of the information received, as a result of which the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi went to the planet Naboo to find out the reasons for the blockade and resolve the differences. Jedi missions Siriadi Adi and Siri during the persecution of Jenna Zan Arbor. As a member of the Council, Adi completed several assignments, including assignments during the Stark Hyperspace War. Adi and her Padawan Siri Thachi completed assignments on many planets along with their friends Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. One of the last joint missions before Qui-Gon's death was to guard a boy named Talesan Fry, who learned about a conspiracy against twenty senators. The main task was successfully completed, but at the same time, Obi-Wan and Siri fell in love with each other, despite the Jedi Code forbidding affection. For Adi, the feelings of the young remained a mystery, and Qui-Gon decided not to tell her about it. 2 Messengers to Malastar After the Battle of Naboo, Adi Gallia, along with other Council members: Mace Windu, Even Piel, Key Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Yaddle and a Padawan Key Adi Mundi named A'Sharad Hett, went to Malastar to observe the peaceful negotiations between warring factions. They were attacked by terrorists, but the Jedi coped with the attackers and successfully completed the mission. 3 Hunt for Orra Sing Adigalliafull Adi Gallia before the start of the Clone Wars. In 30 BBY, Adi Gallia, Key Adi Mundi and A'Sharad Hett set off in search of the dangerous bounty hunter Orra Singh, the killer of many Jedi. Traveling aboard a consular cruiser, they found Sing in the Camdon system. In a clash with the killer in space, the Jedi nearly died, but managed to use the rescue capsule. The Jedi were picked up by a nearby Quarren ship carrying Senator Tikkes on board. The ship, chasing Orra Sing, landed on one of the planets of the Camdon system. Tikkes scientists began to study the planet, but fell into set traps. Noticing An’a Kuro, they shot her, deciding that the traps were arranged for her. At that moment, Orra Sing appeared on a speed bike. Tikkes ordered Sing to be killed, but Adi Gallia repelled several blaster shots with her lightsaber and used the Force to drop a huge stone at the killer. Key Adi Mundi, unsure of the death of Orra Sing, sent Gaul to check. As he expected, Singh survived and escaped. In place, Adi found a suitcase, supposedly owned by Sing and was important to her. Opening the case, the Jedi learned that all the stories about Sing were true: she was killing the Jedi, and now she was going to attack Senator Tikkes, and only Padawan Hett stood in her way. Gallia rushed back to the ship, but stepped on a mine-trap left by the killer. She managed to survive, and Orr Singh put A'Sharad Hett to flight. 4